The Rape of 1999
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin arrives in Paris shattered she didn't expect what was to happen. Moreno (Jason & Sonny) enemy has Robin gang-raped and Jason and Sonny learn some startling truth that they did not know about. Jason learns Robin didn't trust him. Jason has to choose who he wants in his life Michael and Carly or Robin. Who will he choose? Will Jason win back Robin? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

THE RAPE OF 1999

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Warning Robin is raped in this one but there are no real graphic scenes but there may be a description of her rape in this story so read with caution I will give warning in the Author's note at top of page of that chapter if I decide to go into her rape. Please forgive grammar and spelling mistakes

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN 1999

CHAPTER ONE

Mac storms into Harbor View Towers and takes the elevator up to the top floor, he was mad, never been madder than he was now. How could this awful thing have happened to his niece? Why wasn't there any guards to stop the men from doing this to her? He reaches the top floor and walks angrily to Sonny's penthouse and Johnny tells Mac, "I'm sorry they are not accepting visitors at this time."

Mac said in a threatening voice. "Get the hell out of my way O'Brien or so help me I put you in the hospital where my niece is at."

"What happened to Robin?" Johnny said concerned for the young lady, truth be told he had always cared for her and hated how Jason had treated her.

"Let's go in and you can find out, knock on the door or I will open the damn thing myself." Mac said threateningly.

"Okay." Johnny knocks on door and then he opens it. "Commissioner Scorpio to see you boss."

"Tell him that if it is about Robin we don't care to hear it." Jason said, he was angry at Robin for telling about Michael being AJ's son.

"Tough." Mac said walking in with Johnny behind him. Mac takes out his gun and shoots a vase on the mantle, shattering it. "Do I have your attention now?"

"What the hell, Mac that cost me $10,000 and you just shattered it." Sonny said.

"Well my niece is in a hospital in Paris after getting gang-raped last night because there was no guards on her. How can you live with yourselves? You took her guards off her right? Because she no longer mattered to you, well your actions have consequences, I just delivered the message from Moreno for him, he had her raped, you bastards, I hope you rot in hell." Mac turns to go.

Jason speaks up. "You are joking right? Robin was not raped. You are just saying that to get us to forgive her."

"No Jason, I'm not she was raped by five of Moreno's men. How do you live with yourselves? Can you live with the fact that if she had guards she wouldn't be in the hospital after being raped multiple times? If she hadn't of been involved with the both of you she wouldn't have been raped and raped and raped that is what she told the police she lost count of how many times she was raped. She was raped for several hours and now I have to go to Paris and bring her home because she is going to need her family and her friends to get through this. I am warning you both to stay away from Robin or so help me god I will kill you. She was shattered when she left here because of you both turning your back on her. How does it feel Jason to know you and Sonny are responsible for her being completely destroyed? You did this, you made her part of your world and then dumped her when she wasn't even responsible for AJ finding out about the lie about Michael being your son and then when you throw her out, your enemy has her raped by five different men. You are responsible for this. You are responsible for her rape, you might as well have raped her yourselves because you did." Mac said and then he turns to go.

"How is she?" Jason wanted to know.

"Destroyed, that is how she is. She is shattered and in pain. They hurt her purposely, because of you and your mentor Sonny. How does it feel Sonny to know you failed Stone so much, he asked one thing of you on his death bed to take care of Robin, to love her and protect her and you failed. You failed him and you failed her, you told her you were family and if this is how you treat family I sure am glad that I'm not part of yours. Stay away from Robin, she doesn't need either of you or that tramp Carly in her face and you better keep Carly away from Robin or so help me I will help the Quartermaine's get custody of Michael and I do have the resources to do it. All I have to do is make one phone call and AJ would have custody and if you go around Robin I will."

"What did you mean that she wasn't responsible for AJ finding out that Michael was his son?" Jason wants to know.

"Simple you never protected her from Carly and when someone she loved told AJ the truth about Michael being AJ's and not yours she took the blame, saying that she couldn't guarantee that you would protect this person from Carly, so Robin took the blame."

"She didn't tell AJ the truth?" Jason said with a sick feeling in his belly.

Sonny said feeling the same way, "She wasn't the one to tell AJ, then who was?"

"I'm not telling you, she didn't think you would help her protect this person from Carly and I am respecting Robin's wishes but know this you threw my niece away for nothing. She didn't tell AJ the truth till he point blank asked her and because this other person was in the room she could not lie. Would she have? No one knows, but the truth came out and you didn't listen to Robin about why it did and so it's your own fault that she didn't tell you who really did, and because she didn't want this other person hurt, she took the blame thinking you wouldn't help her protect this person from Carly. How does it feel Jason to know she didn't trust you, anymore? I have to go Alan and Monica are waiting on me at the airport to take me in the ELQ plane to Paris and I have been here longer than I intended." Mac said leaving behind two regretful men.

"Jason, man, I am sorry. I guess we should have listened to Robin and this wouldn't have happened, God, man she was raped. My little sister was raped."

"She must hate me. She loved me so much and I destroyed her when I said what I did to her on that bridge. Our bridge. She was crying, I made her cry. I swore forever to her and didn't follow through. She didn't trust me to protect someone she loved cause I quit protecting her. And then when she gets to Paris Moreno has her raped multiple times and by multiple men. Oh, God, Sonny she was raped, I can't believe this and to learn on top of that, that she didn't tell AJ that he was Michael's father like we thought she did out of spite or something, but because someone else found out and told him about it. God, we were wrong Sonny and who pays the price? Robin does, she pays the price for loving me. I destroyed her on that bridge, she was crying and I was angry that she told and so instead of talking to her and asking her about it, I got angry and said some really bad things to her. How will she ever forgive me? She won't. Not now. I am going to kill Moreno." Jason said heading for the door.

"Jason, man that is what Moreno expects, but I have an idea of a way to take care of Moreno and not get yourself killed in the process. We hit Moreno hard where he will hurt the most. His wallet, his territory. The five families will not take his rape of Robin lying down they will act. Let him loose his territory and everything else and then we kill him." Sonny said trying to stay calm, his little sister had been raped, he wanted the men that had raped Robin and Moreno to pay, and they would.

"Okay he lives for now. What do we do about Robin? How do I get her to forgive me? I want her back Sonny. She didn't betray me like I thought."

"Mac isn't going to like this, he warned both of you to stay away from Robin. Plus with the way you treated her in the end, I wouldn't come back to you if I was her." Johnny said.

"So, he wants his woman back and by god he is going to get her back. Jason we have to go about this very carefully because Mac is pissed and he has a right to be. Robin was raped because we didn't put guards on her and we have to live with that. If you want Robin back you better show her you will treat her better than you have been treating her and you need to ditch that tramp Carly if you really want Robin."

"What about Michael?" Jason asked knowing Carly would cause problems in getting Robin back.

"You need to choose Robin or Carly and Michael if you can't let Michael go then you will never get Robin back."

"I want Robin back but I want to keep Michael safe too. Would he be safe at the Quartermaine's? I have to think about this." Jason said.

"Do you really need to think about this? Robin was raped because of you and your lies, if you had protected her like you should have she wouldn't have been raped. If you had let her explain anything than maybe this wouldn't have happened. Do you really want to show Robin that she has to be last on your list of priorities again? Or do you want to show her you love her and only her? IF you want Robin back than you need to get rid of Carly and Michael unfortunately goes with her. Let AJ have a chance to be a dad to Michael, I think he will surprise you." Johnny tells his friend.

"Johnny, remember your place." Sonny said angry at him.

"He's right. I need to make some changes if I want Robin back, and I do so here goes nothing." He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials the Quartermaine mansion then Justice. Getting the ball rolling. He would show Robin that he wanted her back and that he would support her in what she was going through and that he would always love her. He was mad that she was raped and knew that, that would help him deal with Carly. He was no longer going to be her puppet letting her pull the strings using Michael to do it. She was in for a surprise when she got home from shopping. Buying things with his money, things she didn't need, she just liked spending his money on jewelry, fur coats and other stuff she didn't need. She was done living off of him.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE RAPE OF 1999

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive any errors I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.

THIS STORY takes place in 1999 right after Robin went to Paris after AJ was told the truth and Jason on the bridge told her that it would be easier to never see her face again and that he wanted her to go to Paris

CHAPTER TWO

Jason hoped this didn't take long, he was going to go to Paris after this and go to Robin and beg for forgiveness once he had Carly and Michael situated. He was meeting Justice at the Quartermaine's to give AJ his paternal rights to AJ. He was signing the papers changing Michael's birth certificate plus other documents so AJ had equal rights to Michael. Carly was not going to be happy but so what, it wasn't his job to keep Carly happy, he should have realized this sooner and if he had maybe Robin wouldn't be in the hospital after Moreno had her raped by five men, Oh, God what she must be going through. He signed his rights over to AJ and headed for the airport telling everyone he was sorry for what he had done.

The flight to Paris seemed to take forever, he hoped Robin would want to see him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and take her pain away. He just hoped that she would let him stay. Sonny called with the information as to which hospital that Robin was in. Jason got a taxi and told him where to go. He arrived at the hospital and went up to the receptionist and asked which room Robin was in and she told him, he saw a gift store and bought Robin some flowers and then headed up to her room. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the room.

Mac, Alan, and Monica was in the room with Robin and the four of them turned to look at who was there. Robin was shocked that it was Jason. What was he doing here? He never wanted to see her face again so why was he here, she wondered. "What are you doing here?" She asked while Mac was angry that Jason was here.

"I came to see you. I brought you some flowers." Jason said, anxious.

"I see that, but what I don't know is why. Why are you here? You never wanted to see my face again, so why are you here."

"I made a mistake, I was angry I didn't mean it." Jason tells her, while an angry Mac looks on and Alan and Monica hope that Jason can get thru to Robin who was refusing to go back to Port Charles.

"Oh, you meant it, I saw the anger in your face, and the hatred, I never thought you would look at me like that with hatred and I never thought that you would be so angry you wouldn't even listen to me as to why I did what I did. I never thought that there would come a time when I couldn't trust you and would consider you a stranger, but you are a stranger to me, the Jason I fell in love with wouldn't have let everyone believe he cheated on me and got Carly pregnant when it was not even his baby but his brother's, the Jason I fell in love with wouldn't have let everyone think that I wasn't enough and you had to go get the town tramp pregnant so you could have a baby since I was not able to give you one, he would not have let everyone think I wasn't enough and I realized I should never have trusted you with my heart at all. You never loved me, you realized you loved Carly and wanted me out of the way, but couldn't ditch the HIV+ girl, well Jason you got your wish I am out of your life now, go be with Carly if that is what you want and stay away from me."

"I don't love Carly, Robin, I love you. I made so many mistakes I know that, but I do love you not anyone else, especially not Carly. I want you to come home and let me help you through this, I have no right to ask that of you but I am anyway. I want you to come home." Jason pleads with her. "Unless you blame me and can't forgive me for what happened to you. I know it's my fault and you may never want to be with me again but I do love you and want you to come home. Please come home and let the people who love you help you through this. Please, Robin, give me another chance, I know I don't deserve one but I want another chance with you, I won't hurt you again."

"What about my telling AJ the truth about Michael?"

Mac glares at Jason, but hopes he has convinced her to come home, the three of them him, Alan and Monica was having no luck doing that. "He knows someone besides you told AJ the truth first, but not who, I didn't tell him who."

"So now that you know I didn't tell AJ the truth first, you can forgive me. Well that was a nice speech but why do I suddenly not believe it. You know that I wasn't the one to tell AJ so it's okay to want me back now, how pathetic am I to actually start to believe you again. So sorry Robin, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been told the truth about Robin not telling AJ unless she was backed into a corner because she stupidly loved you so much she would do anything you wanted including not tell one of her dearest friends that he was a father. That she stayed with a man that didn't respect her, that didn't love her. That put Carly and Michael ahead of her and that slept in their bed alone while you were sleeping at Carly's and doing god knows what else with her."

"NO never! I didn't touch Carly all those nights that I was at the brownstone. I slept on the couch. I didn't touch her Robin. I love you and yes I know that you didn't tell AJ the truth and I know that that was wrong and I have rectified that. I turned my paternal rights over to AJ before I came here. I want to show you I still love you more than anything."

"Where was your so called love this last winter? You have treated me like a mistress instead of someone you love. You have treated me like a whore. You were going to move in with Carly and Michael and leave me in our bed alone unless she Okayed you coming over and having sex with me. You don't treat the woman you love like that."

"I know I messed up but I was just not able to handle the situation. I should have come to you and asked for help but I didn't and I lost you because of it. Please give me another chance."

"Why should I, Jason? You hurt me worse than anyone ever had with those words you said to me on our bridge. You left me alone with no soft place to fall, you were supposed to be different. You promised me forever and the minute I fell off the pedestal that you had me on you washed your hands of me, so why should I give you another chance to hurt me again if I do something you don't like?" Robin said.

"I can't give you a reason except that I love you and you are my heart and without you I don't have a heart. I love you, Robin, please give me a chance to show you that. I want to be with you, I want to help you through this. Please Robin, can't you find it in your heart to forgive me and come home so we all can help you?" Jason pleads with her.

Everyone waits for her answer.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
